Ms Right
by King-of-the-Rejects
Summary: Kara has always been unlucky when it comes to her love life. Then she meets the perfect girl, Lena. She's all what Kara wants, funny, smart, nice, sweet...oh and Lena is a highly trained assassin on the run. SuperCorp AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is slightly based on the movie Mr. Right, so there might be some similarities. I wanted an assassin Lena, so why not? Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl was walking leisurely towards a tall building and stopped in front of the staircase, she took a moment to admire the golden letters of the name of the hotel as it sparkled in the sunlight.

"The Millennium Hotel, well this is the place." she murmured to herself and proceeded to enter the automatic doors.

As she passed by the lobby she saw a bellhop follow her movements, more specifically her rear end. She just smiled to herself, she must admit that she looked mighty fine today. Pressing the number 40 on the elevator the girl started humming to the elevator music trying to make up lyrics that can accompany the tune to pass the time as the elevator ascended. Finally the familiar ding arrived as the elevator doors opened in the 40th floor. She continued whistling the elevator music as she passed by the rooms, looking for the number 418.

"There it is." she said as she finally found it, but before she knocked she grabbed a pair of Ray bans from her back pocket and put them on.

After a few moments of knocking, the door was pulled open; revealing a blonde woman in her late 40's dressed in an elegant red dress. Her eyes were instantly narrowed in suspicion as she regarded the girl standing in front of her doorway.

She couldn't blame the woman, she looked really out of place in this fancy hotel with her leather pants, combat boots and tattered band shirt, but the girl only smirked at her knowingly. "Hey, you're Mrs. Featherstone?"

The woman—Mrs. Featherstone's icy blue eyes regarded her carefully, "Yes, who are you?"

The girl just pushed her lips upwards in a faux smile, "Well, a certain someone, who is standing in front of me—called my phone last week, said she needed her husband killed so that she can inherit his million dollar company. Is it ringing any bells?"

The woman's narrowed eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, you're her? I never expected you to be so… young." She exclaimed. Her suspicious stance now was at ease, she almost looked excited seeing the girl now.

Too bad she's into a very rude awakening. The girl thought.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." The girl drawled, "Anyways, you're probably wondering why I'm here and not in New Hampshire killing your husband…"

The woman looked warily out the hall, left and right, scared of people overhearing. "Come inside." She instructed the girl and tried to turn back and return to her suite but the girl stopped her, gripping her arm.

"Before you do that Mrs. Featherstone, didn't anyone tell you that murder is wrong?" she asked her with a fake pout on her face, and before Mrs. Featherstone could utter a reply the girl snatched a silver dagger from her back pocket and shoved it to Mrs. Featherstone's slim neck. The woman coughed and sputtered a few times, blood pouring out of her mouth and then crumpled on the plush carpet of her suite with a quiet thud.

The girl shook her head amusedly as she pulled the blade out of the now dead woman's neck and wiped the blood off with the woman's red dress.

"At least the stain won't show on your pretty little dress." she said while standing up, pushing off her sunglasses to her head.

The girl continued whistling again as she got back to the elevator and passed by the bellhop with the wandering eyes, a swing in her step as she walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

When she approached her car she started to feel a presence behind her, she sighed at the annoying delay to her day.

"Listen boys, I don't care who sent you, I just really want to go home and sleep because I have a nasty headache. Now, if you would be so kind and scurry off, I'll kill you some other time."

She doesn't know whether they were deaf or just plain stupid but they didn't reply nor followed her request, instead she felt the cold barrel of a gun touch the back of her head.

"Well, if you insist." she sighed.

Her hand quickly pushed the gun away from her head and fired off three quick shots to the dark clad man behind her, the others didn't get a chance to run or blink either before she busted their brains out. Oh, well.

"See? I told you so, I warned you, but did you listen? Nooo, so now you're all dead." she chided the dead bodies of the five burly men. Their faces were a mask of horror and surprise when they died. But before she can get grasp the handle of her car door, another voice stopped her, followed by the sound of cars and sirens. This is getting real annoying.

"Police! Put your hands above your head where I can see them."

Men dressed in dark blue suits got off police cars, their guns pointing at her. She just stood there, hip cocked, looking unimpressed.

"Really? You really wanna play now?" she replied with a small chuckle.

"Freeze!" the policeman shouted, his face was red and a vein in his forehead is throbbing unattractively. The girl just raised her eyebrow and pulled down her sunglasses from her head, putting them back on her face.

"Is all that shouting really necessary? You're making my headache worse." She put her hands on her hips.

"I said freeze! Freeze or I'll shoot!" the man shouted again. She rolled my eyes, though they can't see them.

"Fine, let's play. Hopefully I can go home after this." And before they can even blink, the girl was running past them, cutting off the throats of the three men in front with her blade, giving extra force in stabbing the noisy one. That's for making her headache worse, jerk.

Bullets started flying everywhere but the girl managed to dodge all of them, much to the policemen's anger.

"I can't fucking hit her! It's like she's fucking dancing away from the damn bullets!" one shouted in panic as he continued firing off his gun.

The girl laughed mockingly at them as she sliced open another guy's throat and grabbing his gun before he fell down. And with a smirk she fired off bullet after bullet hitting their stressed out heads. A few moments they were all on the ground, dead.

She calmly brushed off her leather pants and pocketed her scissors. Finally, she was able to go in her car, turning on the radio, she sped off the highway.

-0-0-0-0-

"Is that her? But she's just a girl!"

"Did you fucking see what she did to those guys? She killed them with a fucking amused smile on her face, like she's just watching a funny movie! She's not just a girl."

"Yeah man, that's fucking terrifying. Who is she?"

"The guys back home call her Shade, I think it's 'cause she always wear those sunglasses so you can't see her eyes when she kills you. There's a rumor that her eyes are like the fiery pits of hell. She ran away three years ago, she's the best killer the association had; she was personally mentored by the Boss. So the Boss wants her back."

"Fucking shit. How do we even catch her?"

"Just stick to the plan."

-0-0-0-0-

He's late. Again.

Kara had been sitting in her boyfriend's apartment for over three hours now, the surprise dinner she planned for them is now cold, her carefully picked out outfit was now wrinkled from lying down on the sofa and any make up she wore was now smudged. She sighed disappointedly her wasted efforts.

Maybe he got stuck in traffic, or maybe he tripped and broke his leg so he can't walk that's why he's late. A few minutes passed by and the scenarios her brain conjured got more and more farfetched. She was practically convinced that he was kidnapped by secret spy ninjas when the door slammed open, revealing Mike—with a girl attached to his mouth.

Kara sat there, mouth agape as the pair continued fervently making out against the door but when she saw him about to unbutton the girl's blouse she had to intervene and announce her presence, never mind that she was cheated on, she doesn't want to be scarred by the images of his boyfriend (or is it ex?) screwing another girl right in front of her.

"Ehem, guys?" she cleared her throat and thankfully they heard her and immediately detached themselves from each other's mouths.

Their eyes were wide in a deer-caught-in-headlights expression, Mike then pushed the girl away who fell down on the carpeted floor and he approached me slowly, "Kara, baby, this is not what it looks like."

She looked at him puzzled, trying to figure out if he's really serious. She had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at his messed up hair, rumpled clothes and lipstick all over his face. So she stood up and motioned to the sofa, "Really, now? Then explain."

-0-0-0-0-

"It's like you're not even trying y'know? This relationship is just so…boring. We're like twenty-three and you're acting like we're eighty or something. I need excitement, this relationship needs excitement, don't you get me?" He looks at Kara pleadingly and she doesn't know whether to laugh or slap him for his stupid reasons so she just stared at him thinking how she ever put up with this idiot for six whole months.

He must have thought Kara's silence was an agreement because he clapped his hands and leaned forward in anticipation, "So here's what I think, you, me and Eve—" the blonde sitting next to Kara waved happily at her and she waved back weakly, "—in a threesome."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Kara sputtered in disbelief, just as she thought he couldn't get any stupider, he completely surprised her.

"Yeah! This could be it, our gateway to excitement! Don't you think so?" Mike exclaimed and Eve nodded along enthusiastically, then she started running her hand over Kara's thigh…

"Oookaaay. That's enough of that." Kara interrupted and she gripped Eve's wandering hand and lightly pushed it back.

"Nice manicure." She commented with an awkward smile and stood up. "Sooo, I'm just gonna go now and pretend that this is just some fever dream, you guys go have fun. I'll just go now, yeah."

She slowly approached the door while listening to Mike whine, "Okay, fine. Have it your way Kara, stay being such a fun sponge and overall prude! This is what I'm talking about, you lack excitement!"

Kara suddenly stopped walking and grabbed the ugly antique vase that he loved so much from the side table; she then hurled it at his face. The vase exploded with a crash and he slumped back on the floor, unconscious.

"Bye, Eve! Tell Mike we're over and I hated that stupid vase." Kara yelled as the door closed, the blonde waved goodbye unconcerned for my out cold ex.

She's a nice girl, pretty too. Kara thought as she down the porch steps.

* * *

 **Should I continue? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I just forget this and throw it with the rest of my unfinished ideas, hopes and dreams? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was slowly approaching the closet in Kara's room; her eyes filled with anxiousness and concern. She was closely followed by Lucy, her face scrunched up in confusion.

They stood at the front of it for a few seconds then Alex lightly knocked on the closet door, when she got no response she spoke hoping her voice can be heard from inside, "Kara, can you come out of there? We're having pizza tonight, you can pick whatever topping you like, even pineapple." She says in an enticing tone.

"No!" Kara shouted from the inside of the closet.

Alex sighed then turned towards Lucy who looked even more confused than ever.

"Okay, I'm going to open the door, remember to avoid eye contact because she'll see it as a sign of aggression." She warned Lucy, her face serious.

"Are we still talking about Kara or a wild animal? Seriously, how can your sunny, bouncy puppy of a little sister be dangerous?" Lucy snorted in disbelief, maybe Alex finally lost her marbles.

"She's sad, hungry and probably drunk. She's been in there all day, and she hasn't eaten in hours, Lucy, _hours_. "

Lucy still looked at her doubtfully. "So? Everyone gets drunk when they break up with their ex, no big deal. Why are you being extra crazy? It's _Kara_. "

Alex just shook her head, she tried to warn her.

"Okay, whatever. Kara, I'm opening the door!" Alex shouted, yanking the closet door open.

They saw a disheveled Kara lying down on a pile of her clothes; her eyes were blood shot, her hair wild. She hissed like a cat when the light caught her eyes.

"Noooo! I told you to leave me alone! This is my private space! This is my bubble!" Kara shouted, pulling an oversized sweater closely to her chest like a blanket. Her voice was a bit slurred and her movements sloppy as she tried to throw random pieces of clothing at the two girls. A striped sock flew and smacked Alex's face; she made a disgusted noise and pulled Kara up.

"C'mon Kara, get up. And what the hell are you're drunk?! Get out of the closet!" She half carried her little sister who was fidgeting, trying to smack her with a random pair of underwear.

Lucy watched the pair with amused eyes, trying her hardest not to make any jokes about Kara being dragged out of the closet kicking and screaming.

"I said no! This is my space and it has booze and its warm and its dark and it's awesome!" Alex rolled her eyes and pushed Kara to her bed. Kara saw another person in her room; she turned towards Lucy, and tried pointing a threatening finger towards her friend.

" _You_! I can feel your eyes and their judgement! Go away! I hate you! Why are you here again? Did Alex invite you?" Kara shouted at Lucy, her eyes wild and unfocused.

Lucy's own eyes widened, she never saw Kara like this, that's why Alex told her to avoid eye contact. Drunken Kara is kinda mean.

"Kara! Stop yelling at Lucy, she's our friend. And she _lives_ here." Alex chided her sister as she rummaged through her drawers finding a pair of pajamas.

Kara just shrugged, "Meh, she's lame and a nerd. Why do we hang out with you anyway? You're laaaaame."

Lucy wanted to laugh but at the same time she was offended. She is not lame! And a nerd!

"Oh, I'm so giving you hell for this when you sober up." She promised Kara.

Alex finally emerged from Kara's stuff, holding clothes and a towel. "Break it up you two. Lucy, don't you have a meeting to go to? Kara, get in the shower. You smell like a hobo."

A few minutes later Kara was freshly showered and eating with Alex, she was a bit embarrassed on how she called Lucy a nerd and lame but she knows the girl would have her revenge on her anyway.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Alex asks cautiously.

When Kara is in this mood she can be a tad unpredictable, like she can be all soft and cuddly or she'll get drunk, mean, and be a bit violent and would start to throw things.

"The asshole cheated on me, I threw a vase on his face." Kara replied bluntly, stabbing her potsticker with unnecessary force.

 _Oh, so it's the second one._ Alex thought.

"So you decided to get drunk in your closet?" Alex asked sarcastically. Kara rolled her eyes at her sister not having a justifiable reply.

They were quietly eating for a few minutes and then Kara threw the empty carton on the table, and let a long suffering groan.

"I just wanna be spontaneous! He said I was boring and predictable! Can you believe that? I know, let's go to a bar and get rachet!" Kara exclaimed, jumping from the sofa excitedly.

Alex scrunched up her face, mouthing the word " _rachet_ " thinking where the hell Kara learnt that word and thinking of a way to convince her not to say it again. Ever.

"Kara, you shouldn't let that douchebag get to you. He's an idiot. You are perfectly awesome just the way you are, you don't have anything to prove anything to him or anybody for that matter."

Alex advised Kara and pulled her sister towards the sofa again, she knew that Mike guy was bad news. She should've killed him when she got the chance a few months ago, but she needed to be here for Kara first, she'll murder the asshole later.

Kara sighed as she sat down, her excitement dimming a bit. "I know that, but he wasn't wrong either. I need to be more spontaneous and exciting. Since when did the last time I went out for fun?" She was flopping her arms out dramatically, Alex looked on, bemused.

"Fine. We'll go out tomorrow night with Lucy. But remember that we're doing this for you and not just because that douche said so." Alex said, pointing her finger towards Kara in emphasis.

Kara just rolled her eyes and batted Alex's finger away from her face. "Of course I'm doing this for me; I didn't like him much anyway. He was so _basic_."

"Okay, this needs to stop. Where the hell are you learning these words?"

"Lucy taught me." Kara grinned proudly.

"I should've known. I'm going to kill that woman." Alex murmured.

-0-0-0-0-

The loud bass in the club resonates in Kara's ears as she shuffles over to Lucy and her sister. She was trying to balance three glasses of cocktails precariously. When she reached the two girls, she shoved the two glasses at them. Kara was already halfway drunk.

"I'm having such a great time!" she says while drinking from her glass. Lucy followed suit but Alex just stared at her glass, finding it empty.

"What's this?" she asked confused. "Well, it used to be a Pina Colada but I drank it!" Kara tried laughing mockingly, but she lost her balance and wobbled a bit.

Lucy giggled along, both at Kara's antics and Alex's annoyed face as the girl huffed and went to the bar to get her own drink.

A few hours later Kara was absolutely plastered drunk. They were walking towards their apartment; Lucy was half dragging Kara along with Alex trailing after them, looking satisfied at Lucy's struggle.

Suddenly Kara burst into tears, "I'm so sad and _angry_! Am I not enough, huh?! Am I a horrible girlfriend?! Lucy!" she yelled right at her friends' ear, making her wince.

"What Kara?" Lucy asked as she adjusted Kara who was slowly slumping down.

"Why did he cheat on me? Was I that bad? Would you date me, if he were you? We should date." she slurred and started pawing her friend.

Lucy threw her head back and laughed as Kara continued groping her, Alex moved towards the pair and pried her sister's hands off Lucy's chest.

"Alex, if it wasn't obvious before then I can now guarantee that our little Kara is little bit gay." Lucy grinned, still laughing a bit.

Alex ignored her and grabbed one of Kara's arms, helping Lucy half-carry Kara.

"Kara, you're drunk, I told you to stop drinking but what did you do? You still drank that fifth Long Island. And as I said earlier, you're too good for that Mike douche. And you shouldn't date Lucy too. She's a nerd and lame remember?" Alex said, throwing a mocking smile at Lucy who narrowed her eyes.

"She's right Kara, you don't need that guy in your life, you have so many other options, I don't know what you saw in him. He was such a frat boy, you're way out of his league." Lucy reassured Kara.

"See! You don't even wanna date me! Why am I so unlikable?!" Kara whined, she removed her arm from Alex's shoulder and started clumsily grope Lucy again.

"Kara! Stop groping Lucy." Alex tried to pry her sister's grabby hand while Lucy just laughed, Alex thought that Lucy is enjoying this too much, she must be a bit more drunk than Alex thought.

"Aw, Kar. If I wasn't straight and didn't have James already I would totally go out with you."

Kara looked at her friend and her sister then started crying again. She hugged them both tightly, "You guys my best friends. I love you both so much." She blubbered.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at her sister. "Tell you what, why don't you go with me to the pet clinic tomorrow? You can pet the cats. You like petting the cats right?"

Kara sniffed and nodded slightly, "I do like petting the cats…" she trailed off, her hand moving to pet Alex's head like she was one of the cats.

Alex ignored Lucy who started giggling again, "Okay, good. You'll go with me first thing tomorrow." And they continued walking home.


End file.
